A plug connection includes a male component and a female component. The male plug connection component is designated as a plug. Female plug connection components are subdivided into socket jacks, outlet sockets and connector sockets. Whereas outlet sockets are usually installed in a wall, socket jacks refer to female plug connection components at devices. In the case of extension cables, the female plug connection components are designated connector sockets.
Plug connections are used to connect and separate electrical and optical conductors. The respective conductors are used, for example, for data communication, e.g. for a maintenance access point. Commercially available plug connection components are thus found at the ends, for example, of RJ45, M12, RS232 and USB cables. A further important use of plug connection components is the use thereof in charging cables which are used for the power supply, for example, to an electric car.
A plug cycle denotes the sequence of plugging and unplugging a plug connection component. The expression “plugging procedure” is understood below to mean either plugging-in, unplugging or a complete plug cycle.
WO 2009/099523 A1 discloses that, in medical technology, the number of plug cycles of plugs is to be restricted in order to meet requirements for sterility or other regulations. For this purpose, the document proposes a mechanical modification of a plug which restricts the number of plug cycles. The restriction is achieved by mechanical, rotating components which prevent further use of the plug after completion of the permitted number of plug cycles.
Methods are also known from the related art for determining productivity. Apart from the generally known RFID and bar code technology, a product authentication module Infineon ORIGA® is known (see http://www.infineon.com/export/sites/default/en/product/promopages/origa/ORIGA.pdf, obtainable on the internet on Sep. 9, 2010). This product authentication module is able to detect a product identity in a manner involving manipulation prevention.
Systems for monitoring logistics chains are also known. Herein, objects such as containers, pallets, medication packages, etc. are provided with an identifier. The identifier is detected at pre-determined locations. Information concerning the detection location and detection time is entered into a database.
The mechanical limitation of the number of plug cycles of a plug as known from the related art requires a modification of the design of the plug, thereby increasing the production costs thereof.